Man VS Beast
by Shinato202
Summary: Set eight years after Aizen first betrayed the Soul Society. A new Captain of Squad Nine has been found to complete the 13 Squads once more, Shinato Himura. However, troubles lie ahead, an enemy bent on the destruction of the Gotei 13 Captains rises.
1. Chapter 1

'This meeting is called to order,' stated Genryusai Yamamoto, Head Captain of the thirteen Court Guard Squads.

A captain's meeting had been called to talk about a new arisen matter. The Head Captain, along with the eleven other captains stood in their respective order in the large, unfurnished room. It had been eight years since Aizen had first betrayed the Soul Society. They were missing one captain because they still had yet to acquire a Squad nine captain.

'This meeting is about filling the position of Captain of Squad nine. A person has been nominated by the Royal Family themselves.'

The sound of gasps whispered into the room.

'What happened to the royalty wanting to stay out of our affairs,' muttered Captain Kurosuchi, 'they seem to butt their nose in whenever they please, and with a nomination!'

'Mmm, why would royalty WANT to recommend a soul reaper for captain? It doesn't really make sense,' mumbled Captain Ukitake, 'nonetheless, would you like to give us the name of the soul reaper in question?'

The Head Captain cleared his throat. 'The person the king nominated himself was... Shinato Himura.'

There was a silence momentarily but it soon erupted into conversation among the captains.

'That's impossible!' said the Captain of Squad 5, 'She's a human! And why the hell would the King even mention her!' All of the captains had questions.

'How can a Human be captain?'

'Why her?'

'How could she live in the Soul Society?'

'Does she know about this?'

'Is she powerful enough?'

The Head Captain raised his hand and the room fell silent.

'I am obviously aware that Miss Himura isn't a Soul reaper. However, the King asked us to consider it which is why I have given you the opportunity to voice your opinion. Even though she is a human, we have to take her deeds into account. She was part of the Rioka who invaded the Seretei all those years ago. She aided us in killing the Bounts and assisted in the Arrancars' downfall. There were also a multitude of events where she fought alongside Captain Kurosaki exceptionally and has served the Seretei well. '

Ichigo Kurosaki nodded from his position. However, his mind was all over the place. Why did the King want Shinato to be a Captain? How did they even know her? He hadn't seen her in over a year. Also, he had never seen the King before so how could've Shinato? He smiled inwardly. She DID have captain potential though. She was a great fighter and he was aware that she was a good match for him in a duel.

'However, since she's a human, she can't have bankai. The only possible way of her becoming a Captain is to be recommended by six captains and acknowledged by three others. Now I will ask you. Do you think that she should be made Captain of Squad nine?'

Everyone was given a minute of silence, to contemplate if this was even worth considering. Life continued on as usual outside the meeting room. All of the Captains knew Shinato as the Head Captain had stated. Some knew her better than others but all of them were aware of her abilities. Yamamoto was the first to take a step forward.

'I, Head Captain of the thirteen court guard squads, Genryusai Yamamoto, will recommend Shinato Himura to be Captain of Squad Nine'

Time seemed to slow down; the air was becoming musty and tense. The captain of Squad Two took a step from her position, becoming an example for the remaining captains. 'I, Captain of Squad Two, Soi Fon, Will recommend Shinato Himura to be Captain of Squad Nine.' When she returned to her post, the next stood forward.

'I, Captain of Squad Three, Izuru Kira, will recommend Shinato Himura, to be Captain of Squad Nine.'

'I, Captain of Squad Four, Retsu Unohana, will recommend Shinato Himura, to become the captain of Squad Nine.'

'I, Captain of Squad Five, Renji Abarai, will recommend Shinato Himura, to be Captain of Squad Nine.'

'I, Captain of Squad Six, Byakyua Kuchichi, will acknowledge Shinato Himura.'

There was a small silence. The captain standing opposite from Byakyua frowned. He had practically stated that Shinato shouldn't be a captain.

'Thank you for your honesty Captain Kuchichi,' said the Head Captain, 'proceed.'

'I, Captain of Squad Seven, Ichigo Kurosaki, will recommend Shinato Himura to be Captain of Squad Nine.'

The next flamboyant captain sighed loudly. 'Well that's a shame. I wanted to recommend Miss Himura but I guess she doesn't need it now,' muttered Captain Kyoraku. The Head Captain arched an eyebrow in his direction and the captain cleared his throat apologetically. 'I, Captain of Squad Eight, Shunsui Kyoraku, will acknowledge the charming Shinato Himura, so she can become Captain of Squad Nine.'

'And I, Captain of Squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya, will acknowledge Shinato Himura for the Captaincy of Squad Nine.'

The Head Captain knocked his staff off the floor, the boom left echoes behind. 'A decision has been reached. Shinato Himura has been approved to become Captain of Squad Nine. I will personally contact her to see if she will accept this position. Until then, this meeting is adjourned.' With a final knock of his staff, his fellow Captains began to slowly disband in clusters; all of them were quietly talking about Shinato.

Ichigo sighed as he plodded out of the Captains room. Clearly the King was impressed by Shinato. One question kept buzzing around his thoughts, like neon lights on a cold, dark night. He knew that he'd probably never get an answer. He doubted that even the Head Captain knew what had occurred. He couldn't help from wondering though...

... What did she do to be so high in his regards?


	2. Chapter 2

**In the last chapter, Ichigo wondered how Shinato Himura had won the King's favour. Well this chapter explains how that was possible.**

'Shinato, there's some old geezer in the shop who wants to speak with you,' said a teenage boy with red hair.

I looked up from the computer and saw Jinta at the doorway. I gave a low grumble while I finished typing a paragraph. Jinta scratched the inside of his leg with his other foot and groaned. 'Shinato, I need to go to college in a minute, can you just see what this man wants in the shop!'

'Sure Jinta, I'm going now.' I got up from the computer and passed him at the door. I would've told him to wait if it'd been a few years back, but when he looked down at someone, it was really creepy.

I walked down the hall and saw Ururu and Kisuke waiting along the wall, hidden from the views of any of the shoppers inside. I was curious about why they were obviously hiding but I decided to ignore it. I needed to finish up my project for my showcase next week and that was my main priority. However, if someone came to the shop just to speak with me, it must be important. I smiled at Kisuke and Ururu as I walked passed but they ignored me, some other emotion was glazed over their eyes, staring into the shop.

'Hello I'm Shinato, can-' I stopped mid sentence when I saw who the 'old geezer' was.

It was Head Captain Yamamoto from the Soul Society.

I made to mental note to go ballistic at Jinta when I next saw him. 'Some old geezer!' Did the black Kimono and haori just slip his mind! The Head Captain remained motionless and eyes closed. I politely cleared my throat. 'Mmm can I help you Head Captain?'

His eyes snapped open and he glared at me. Even though he looked fragile, I was more than aware of his power, truly a power of a different magnitude. The last time I was in the Soul Society was a few months ago for the New Year celebration. I was continuously helping the Seretei when they needed it, but since Ichigo became a Captain two years ago, everything's been rather quiet in Karakura Town.

... too quiet...

'You have been asked to come to the Soul Society and assist the Royal Family themselves,' said the captain bluntly.

Kisuke burst into the room before I even had time to react, immediately fanning himself to hide most of his face. 'I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear that the Royals want something off Shinato. I think I should be made aware because as the unofficial guardian of Shinato, I need to know these things,' he laughed.

'Unofficial guardian? Really Kisuke?' I sighed.

The Head Captain merely frowned at him. 'I've known you for several lifetimes Kisuke Urahara. I can see through your facade as easily as water in glass.'

Kisuke put the fan away and cleared his throat.

'This mission is highly classified. I am not even aware of what needs to be done. But they have personally requested that you are to go to them.'

'Me? Why do they specifically need me? The only things I can do that a Soul Reaper can't is... oh...'

'What Shinato?' Kisuke asked.

Most Soul Reapers could fight decently and the captains were better than me. So they wouldn't need me for quelling a rebellion of some sort. No, this task didn't involve raw power. I wasn't even a substitute soul reaper like Ichigo. The term Captain Kurotsuchi used for me was a 'specialised human,' like Orihime and Chad. I had the power of conjuration. I could summon companions and swords to help me fight. But I also had the ability to enter the Dreamworld. There were only two things that I could do in the Dreamworld that may intrigue them.

'The only things I could do that'd interest the Royals would be to either kill someone in their sleep... or... try and take someone out of a coma.'

There was a long silence. We all knew which one it'd be.

'Well if that is the circumstance that we find ourselves in,' said the Head Captain, 'then your success is of the utmost importance. I recommend that we leave as soon as possible.'

I looked over to Kisuke. Even though his eyes were enveloped in darkness, I could sense his curiosity. He gave me a weak smile and a nod to approval. I let out a sigh as I realised that my project was the least of the Soul Society's problems so that'd have to come last for the moment. 'I guess there's no time like the present. I don't need to bring anything so might as well go now.'

The Head Captain gave a low grunt and exited the shop. I saw Kisuke's shoulders sag and he dug his hands into his pockets. 'It seems like you're off on another adventure.' He smiled.

'Sure, I'll be back tomorrow. My editor doesn't want the documents till Friday anyway.'

Kisuke placed a hand on my shoulder. 'You better not keep the Soul Society waiting.'

'Better not.' With that, I left the shop as Kisuke retreated back to the hall.

The Head Captain was outside waiting for me. I had a quick look to make sure that no one was around. Even though they wouldn't see the Captain, they'd still see me. 'Are you ready Miss Himura?' Yamamoto asked.

I gave him a nod and summoned up my protective aura. I could hear a hum around me as the spell worked. Considering that the Soul Society and the Dreamworld were both realms, I was able to travel freely between them by summoning my aura, something Chad, Orihime and Uryu couldn't do. It allowed my body to enter new realms without hesitation. However, I couldn't open a senkaimon to the Soul Society, only to the Dreamworld.

The Head Captain stabbed his staff into the air in front of us and the top half of it disappeared. He then gave it a twist and a Senkaimon appeared before us. The portal doors opened and a bright light was emitted from inside. The Captain entered first and I followed him.

When the Senkaimon doors opened on the other side, we were in the Soul Society. It hadn't changed since I was last here, but then again... it never did. They sky was as clear as ever, the layout was a near labyrinth and the Soul reapers remained vigilant. 'How's Ichigo doing?' I asked.

The Head Captain continued walking, ignoring the salutes off of fellow soul reapers. 'Captain Kurosaki is doing as expected.' I let out a sigh on behalf of his poor communication skills. He then took out a black cloth and handed it to me. I stared at it dumbly until he answered my unspoken question. 'We need to use flashstep to get to the palace boundary. You aren't permitted to know where it is situated.

Considering that they needed my help, they were taking a huge amount of precautions. But who was I to argue with the Head Captain and the Soul King. I put the blindfold over my eyes and tied it in a knot. Yamamoto then knocked his staff on the ground and the noise made me flinch. 'Hold on to my staff.' I shot my head up and stretched my hand out in the direction of the noise. My hand landed on nothing at first but he simply ignored me. I was about to take off the blindfold, considering that he wouldn't help me when my hand found the staff and I rested my hand on top of it.

'You may take it off now,' he stated. I pulled the blindfold off with surprise. I didn't even sense him using flashstep, truly a man with powers on a completely different level. What stood infront of me blew me away. A wall of unimaginable height stood before us which went on forever in both directions. Behind us, was a forest cloaked in darkness. The wall seemed to have been made from wood but must've stood hundreds of feet high. I couldn't even see the top of it. There were two men guarding the wall but they were watching us closely. Their attire was in complete contrast to the 13 Court Guard Squads'. These two men wore white kimonos, bleach sashes and a black haori. The colours were the complete opposite to people back in the Seretei. I didn't have a clue who they were though, some royal guards perhaps?

The Head Captain walked before the men and I walked behind him. 'This is Shinato Himura, the human that the Soul King was interested in.' I raised an eyebrow at the captain. _Interested in? Did he only want to see me?_

The guards eyed me up and one of them stepped forward. He seemed to be in his early thirties but that didn't mean much to a Soul reaper. He had long auburn hair and deep blue eyes. 'Welcome Miss Himura and thank you very much for coming with haste. However, the Head Captain is not permitted to enter the castle with you. But let me reassure you, you will be perfectly safe while you are here.'

The precautions they were taking seemed to be awful high. The thought of it happening in my world made a smile. I looked back at the Head Captain and he bowed his head in approval. Even if I wanted to resist, there was little that I could do now. 'Thanks for taking me this far Head Captain.' He angled his head towards me and disappeared. I gave a weak smile, I wasn't even able to see him when he used flashstep.

The man who spoke to us started to walk back towards the wall and took out a golden stick from his haori. He cleared his throat and placed it into the wall. I didn't even notice that there was a hole in it. _So that must be an ouken._ It made me reminisce about the battle of Karakura Town. So much had changed since then.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled. The wall started to part between the two men. It took me until then to realise that it wasn't a wall, but a gate.

When it had opened, I couldn't see anything inside. There was only a grey, murky fog that seeped out around our feet. The abyss seemed familiar to my portal to the Dreamworld. 'The royals live in a completely different dimension don't they?'

The man who possessed the ouken smirked. 'We really hoped that you'd be as good as the reports say.'

'Reports? What reports?'

The other man stepped forward. 'I'm sorry Miss, but we're only here to let you in, not to answer your questions.' He shot a look at his companion who raised his hands jokingly.

I decided to simply agree with them because I wanted to finish this as soon as possible. My world would keep moving on without me and I would've like to have seen Ichigo, Rukia and Renji before I would have to leave again. 'What will happen when I'm on the other side?'

'They'll be another Soul reaper there waiting to escort you.'

I nodded towards them and glanced at the menacing portal once again. With the start of another adventure, I sighed and entered the tunnel.

'We just sent the human through the gate. She'll be with you any second now,' the gatekeeper said through my earpiece.

'Thanks, I'm waiting for her now.' And with that, I disconnected our channel. My assignment here was to direct the human to the King's desired location and to answer any questions she may have that aren't classified. As the guard had promised, the human arrived through the portal and looked blown away by the extravagant furnishings of the royals. In human terms, she looked about the same age as me. She had blue eyes and brown hair with it all pulled to the side in a plait. I decided to step forward.

'Greetings. I am Asoka Kimoto of Squad Zero and I'm here to escort you to the Soul King.' I offered my hand to her and she took it, fascination plastered on her face.

'Squad Zero? Didn't even know there was one. Do you all wear reverse colours to the 13 Court Guards Squads?' She has a sweet smile and seemed to be very friendly. I didn't want to keep her here though because she was of the utmost importance to the Soul King. I politely gestured her to walk with me which she granted as we walked down the hall of portraits.

'Yes well Squad Zero is the royal guard. Most of us are captains who were promoted to this position.'

She seemed shocked. 'Wow, promoted captains. That's quite a feat. It makes me wonder though how strong the captain of Squad Zero is.'

'Actually, we're the only Squad without a captain, or any rank for that matter. All are equal here and we only take orders from the royals themselves to prevent corruption.'

She gave a light chuckle. 'That's extremely impressive.'

'Well I've heard that you're impressive yourself.' She blushed a little but clearly appreciated the comment. When we arrived at the golden ornate door, I paused and turned to the human. 'What you are about to see is extremely classified. You will never be allowed to mention the occurrences here once you have left the palace. Do you agree to these terms?'

She had a stern, determined look and nodded. 'Yes I do.'

With that I opened the door and held it for the girl to enter. I could see that Soul King standing at the window in his regal attire. 'Your majesty, this is the human that you requested.' When she was in the room, I followed behind her and bowed gracefully towards the king.

The girl walked immediately towards the large bed, the bed of Prince Yuki who fell into a coma last week for no valid reasons. She frowned at the prince but studied his face. The King walked to the other side of the bed and I bowed again. The King didn't speak but stared intently at the girl who had yet to lift her eyes from the prince.

'Yes, this is a spirit induced coma.'

If the King was surprised, he didn't show it. 'How did you come up with that assumption?' The King asked.

The girl pointed at the prince's brow. 'You can't see it but there's an insignia on his forehead. It looks like a mutated pentagram but it means that they're being held in the Dreamworld.'

The King rubbed his short beard and sighed loudly. 'Are you able to help me?'

She took a step back from the bed. 'Yes. I did it before on a soul reaper so I should be able to bring him back. However, the portal to the Dreamworld is very restrictive but I'd be able to bring one person with me if you wanted.' The King stroked his beard again. She must've been very confident in her abilities if she accepted this task so easily. I was aware that failure could mean her execution, declaring that she didn't try-'

_-but wait, she's enticing the Soul King to let her bring company... to vouch for her... that was a very smart move on her behalf._

'Yes, I believe I will give you assistance.' He looked over at me and I bowed at him. 'Miss Kimoto, would you please aid this human here in the retrieval of my son and your prince?'

I bowed to him again. 'Of course your highness.' I would've preferred not to but I knew of the King's plight and I was interested in seeing the girl's abilities.

'With your permission, I'd like to enter the Dreamworld now.' The girl said. The Soul King took a step back and gestured her to proceed.

The girl took a deep breath and pointed at the floor. Violet smoke started to emit from the cracks and it started to smile to the ceiling. When it was taller than me, it took on the form of an archway. Smoke was still seeping out but at a slower, creepier rate. 'This is my equivalent of a senkaimon,' she said to us. She reached out her hand towards me. 'For you to enter, we need physical contact.' I looked at her but took her hand. She walked into the portal with me behind her, holding my breath so as to not inhale the smoke.

I lazily opened my eyes and I was stunned by my surroundings. It was some barren wasteland. The ground was cracked due to lack of moisture but that didn't stop weeds from sprouting out of the crevices in the area. They looked like crimson red shots of grass that stood a foot high at least. The land rose on both sides of us so I could only see two ways to progress, forward or backward. The girl let go of my hand and took a step forward. I was too busy studying the environment to take much notice but she was muttering something under her breath.

My jaw dropped when I averted my gaze to the sky. It had a musty hazel colour and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. That wasn't the only thing I saw though. There were islands above us, all chained together by some power of a different magnitude. They all connected to this one too and I realized why. There was one significant difference between this island and the rest. This one had some sort of ebony cathedral in the centre.

My trail of thoughts was interrupted by some demonic snarl. I gripped the hilt of my zampakuto but relaxed when another portal rose at the human's feet. This one though, was a spectral, ornate door. 'This place looks pretty damn grim to be having dreams in,' I muttered.

The girl turned around. 'Well technically, you don't have dreams here. Everyone has their own separate realm.' When she realised that I didn't get it she continued. 'Imagine if this place was like... one huge library. The library is only a building; it's nothing unless it has a load of books. Books are like people's dreams and the library is this place.' She still noticed that I was stumped. 'What I'm trying to say is that I'm allowed to enter this 'library' as I wish and read whatever 'books' I want.'

'So you read people's mind?'

'Oh no, I'm only allowed to enter their mind when they're dreaming. My main use for it is that my companions live here while I don't need them. If I try to enter a mind when they're awake, this door here.' She pointed at the spectral door that she just summoned. 'It'll just be black. There's not that much I can do with it anyway. I can alter their dreams, which isn't a big deal. I can take people out of comas if I find their spirit in here, and I can sever someone's spiritual connection... which will kill them...'

There was an awkward silence but I now understood her abilities here which I would report to the King at a later date. I wanted to ask about the cathedral though and her 'companions.' Did she have more than one? I'd ask after we got the prince though. 'Now, should we rescue the prince?' she smiled and offered her hand again.

'Let us be gone Miss Himura.' I smiled back and accepted her hand.

'Please, call me Shinato.' Then we walked through the door.

The other side was completely different to the 'library' as she called it. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and there was a homely looking cabin a few metres away.

'This is was the Prince is currently dreaming about. We've entered his mind for the moment,' said Shinato. She walked up to the front door and let herself in. I was shocked at the rudeness towards the prince's sanctuary. Then again, she was trying to bring him home. With a sigh, I walked in after her. I stopped behind her as she had just paused in the doorway, staring at the corner of the room.

Something was wrong.

There was a being huddled up in the corner of the room. If it was the prince, I wasn't sure as they were completely surrounded by some unnatural shadow. Shinato was unsure what to make of it as well by her facial expression. I unsheathed my zampakuto when she raised her hand. 'That's definitely your prince. However, usually I just shake them awake and we leave. I'm not sure what's happening here.'

I still kept my zampakuto out but I didn't know what I was going to do. We couldn't harm him. Maybe I could snap him out of it. 'Prince Yuki, it's Asoka, are you there?'

His head snapped up but he was still in darkness. He didn't say anything, merely stared at me. Shinato took a step towards the prince when the cabin started to rumble. She shadow rose from the position and left the blonde hair prince huddled up in a corner. The shadow stood between us though. 'You will not touch the boy,' boomed the deep voice in a small boy's frame.

Shinato let her hands fall to her side and they became hidden in a purple smoke similar to her portal. The smoke started to slide from her arms and disappear onto the floor. In her hands, she now had two steel grey swords with golden hilts and guards. She brandished them towards the shadow with mine. The shadow then raised his hand in the air and a sword of shadow appeared in it a split second later. It took a step back towards the prince when Shinato pointed at the ground behind him. With another demonic snarl, a monster appeared behind him. I was about to pounce on it but it started growling at the shadow, warding him off of Prince Yuki. It was a spectral wolf that was easily five feet high and towered over the shadow. Hues of blue glowed around its body. _Was this Shinato's companion? _I looked at her with the corner of my eye and she gave me a curt nod. With her approval, I jumped towards the target.

It knew I was coming and easily blocked my blade. Shinato then charged forward and locked her two blades into the shadow's. It started to stagger back when her wolf took at snap at it. It just missed the shadow but the wolf remained at the prince's side and didn't try to fight alongside us. _Shinato must've given it that order._

The shadow kicked Shinato away and dove towards me again as she fell to the ground. I jumped back to dodge the attack but I was now against the wall, the cabin was too confining for this amount of people. It then came at me with a barrage of attacks while Shinato got back on her feet. The wolf still didn't budge but it was waiting, daring for its opponent to come within its reach.

I swept for the creature's feet and it jumped over my zampakuto but not without it quickly connecting with its leg. It hissed in pain and was about to drive the sword home when one suddenly protruded from its chest. I saw Shinato bare her teeth at it from over its shoulder. The shadow stared at her dumbly before its eyes rolled and it fell in a heap on the ground.

'_Next time Dreamwalker, next time,' _groaned a malevolent voice from an unknown origin. I didn't have a clue what it meant but I assumed that it was aimed at Shinato, but she seemed indifferent to the threat.

Shinato's swords disappeared and left a trace of smoke in the air. She looked at the wolf and it too disappeared. Prince Yuki whimpered in the corner, curling up into a tighter ball. My heart wrenched for him and I ran to his side, returning my zampakuto to its sheath. 'My prince, you're safe now. We're going to bring you home now.'

He looked up at me with big brown eyes, on the edge of tears. He gave me a hug and buried his head into my chest. I looked over at Shinato who smiled towards us two. I pushed him off lightly so I could look at him. 'Shall we go now?' I asked him.

He scruffily rubbed his eyes and nodded. 'Yes please Asoka.' He looked at Shinato cautiously and held onto my haori tighter. She knew how the prince was feeling so she turned around and left the cabin, leaving us alone.

I pushed a loose fair curl behind his ear. 'Her name is Shinato. She came all the way from the world of the living to help us find you. She's very nice; you don't need to be scared of her.' He looked towards the door as if apologetic. He let go of my sleeve and started to walk towards the door of the wooden cabin and I followed him.

Shinato was outside looking into the distance. Considering that this was Prince Yuki's mind, there were only peaceful meadows on all sides of the horizon. When she heard us coming, she turned around with her arms crossed. I nodded at her to create a portal and she once again pointed at the ground for a trail of purple smoke to morph into a portal. She offered her hands to both me and Prince Yuki. When I took it without hesitation, the prince followed suit. Shinato then turned around without saying a word and walked into the portal, leading us home.

'How can I ever repay you Miss Himura?' the Soul King boomed with joy.

Status and wealth immediately came to mind, but it'd do little for me back home. It had been nearly an hour since we returned to the palace. When me and Miss Kimoto walked through the gate again, the prince was just waking up. Even though we rescued his essence, his body was here which was why he didn't walk through with us. The prince was resting in his room with Asoka and I was in the main hall with the king. Considering that nothing he could give me would be of use, I decided to do the trademark 'hero' thing.

'No, it's ok. Seeing the prince safe is reward enough.' I smiled.

The Soul King nodded and motioned for one of the royal guards to come to him. 'A thousand thanks could not portray my appreciation but know that I will forever be grateful for what you have done. This soul reaper will bring you home through our personal senkaimon now if that's what you wish?'

I did want to see Ichigo and Rukia before I returned home but they'd probably wonder what I was doing here in the first place. I knew that it was better to simply go home for the moment. 'Yes, I'd like that your majesty.'

The soul reaper started to walk towards me. 'Now go Shinato Himura, and know that the Soul King smiles on you.' When the soul reaper in the black haori stood beside me, he bowed towards the king and I copied him. We turned around and left the main hall, the palace, and the soul society.


End file.
